The Return Of The Cyclopes
by chinfev1203
Summary: Déjà vu much? History's repeating itself. Then does this mean? No she can't. He's gone seaweed Brain. gone. What if everything happens again Wise girl? Are they ready? I don't know.
1. Arriving at Camp

_**HEROES OF THE NEW GENERATION  
>RETURN OF THE CYCLOPES<strong>_

_**Authors note:**_** This is my first fan fiction  
><strong>_**Summary:**_** This is a story of the next generation when Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have kids and also Jason Grace and Piper Mclean .And they are gods and goddess here after the war with Gaea the Olympians made the seven half-blood  
>gods and goddesses. This story takes place during summer vacation. When the Golden Fleece was stolen and the three immortal kids have to go on a quest with a demigod son of Apollo they have to go to the sea of monsters. And fight several monsters. They will find out more of the heroes adventures and learn a few lessons.<strong>

**CHAPTER ONE-TRINA**

It was the first week of summer vacation school ended a few days ago a few days ago I was in Manhattan New York with my grandmother sally Jackson. Now I'm in my parent's mansion in long island New York. Oh my parents by the way are the great Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase-Jackson god and goddess of demigod. Yes you heard it right the gods and goddesses in Greek and roman mythology are real and also the demigods but I'm not a demigod I'm immortal of course since both my parents are gods by the way my name is Trina Chase-Jackson I'm 12 years old and I have dyslexia and ADHD my parents mansion is just a few miles from camp half-blood the camp for Greek demigod. Well it's still in the camps perimeter but not near the campsite where the cabins for campers are

As of the moment I'm still sitting in my bed thinking then I heard a knock on the door

"Come in" I said

It was Caroline, Caroline is a naiad

"Lady Trina" she said "you're parents are waiting for you in the dining room"

"Oh yeah breakfast" I said "I'll be there in a minute "

"Ok lady Trina" she said as she bowed and left the room

As I entered the dining room my parents and little sister were already there eating breakfast

"Good morning sweetie" my mom said

"Morning mom, morning dad" I said "morning amethyst"

"Good morning Trina" my dad said

I sat down and Caroline served me my waffles, blue waffles to be exact its weird but my dad loves it he's.….well….. Crazy for blue food.

By the way my dad's the son of Poseidon and my mom's the daughter of Athena

Yes, I know Poseidon and Athena are big rivals but hey you know like they say love conquers all and also Aphrodite said that my parents were destined by the fates so my grandmother Athena cannot compete with that. So in the end my parent's relationship was approved by Athena there was no problem from Poseidon from the very start.

Well…. Maybe I should describe them…

My mom has curly blond hair, gray eyes, a tan, she's beautiful, very smart, kind, brave, tall, and probably the best architect in the world, did I mention smart already?

As for my dad he has sea green eyes, jet black hair, a tan, his brave, loyal, handsome, tall, he's smart too but his SLOW. But don't tell him that I said that. I won't get in trouble but still I don't want him to know that I said that.

As for me well I have curly jet black hair, tan, sea green eyes and of course I got Athena's brains so I'm smart very very smart. And also Poseidon's powers so I'm powerful. And did I mention that my fatal flaw is hubris?

As for my sister she's 7 years old and has curly jet black hair, sea green eyes she got Athena's brains and Poseidon's powers but she doesn't practice much and she has dyslexia and ADHD and she's hyper and not the regular ADHD hyper and she spends some time with Aphrodite.

"So" my dad said "are you excited for camp?"

"Yes" I said "what kind of question is that dad? Of course I'm exited"

He just laughed

I practically grew up at camp, but I've only been camping there since I was 9. But before that I was already going there with my parents since they go there often. But even if I've only stayed there for 3 years I have like 11 camp beads one for each year.  
>What? The camp gave me the beads being the "princess" of demigods and all, well whatever<p>

"I can't wait to see everybody again" I said

my mom smiled

"When can I go to camp?" amethyst asked

"When you turn 9" my mom said

"Oh ok" amethyst said and went back to her cereal

I finished breakfast and headed for my room to get ready for camp then I went down stairs and saw my mom sitting in the sofa doing something on her silver laptop.

"Blackjack's waiting for you outside sweetie" my mom said

Blackjack is my dad's Pegasus it's a bit awkward for a son of Poseidon to have a flying Pegasus. But my dad saved blackjack and ever since then he's been calling dad boss and saying that he belongs to my dad.

"Ok mom" I said "bye mom love you "as I gave her a goodbye hug

"ok sweetie" she said "love you too"

As I head for the door my dad came "Don't I get a goodbye hug?"He asked

I laughed as I headed toward him and gave him a hug

"Ok bye dad" I said "love you"  
>"love you too" he said as he sat down next to mom<p>

"Hey, how about me" amethyst whined with a lollipop in her mouth

I laughed and gave her a hug

"Amethyst sweetie" mom said "I thought I told you no more lollipops it's too early for candies"

"What candy? I have no candy" amethyst defended her self and hid the lollipop behind her

"Amethyst" mom said as she took the lollipop from amethyst

"Come on young lady no more sweets for you "mom said as she and amethyst headed for the kitchen

Blackjack was outside, waiting for me

"Ok bosses princess "he said "hop in"

"I told you" I grumbled "call me Trina"

"Ok ok jeez" he said "don't need to get mad little princess"

"Don't call me princess!" I shouted

"just call me Trina!

"Fine Trina it is" he said "hop on Trina"

When we got to camp, I gave Blackjack my thanks then he flew away. I went to my dad's cabin which is beside my mom's cabin, mom's cabin is just honorary  
>anyway…..<br>I unpacked my stuff and headed for the big house. I got to the big house, Chiron our camp director was there listening to his music.

"Hi Chiron" I said

"Hello Trina" He said "How are you"

"Fine" I said "you?"

"I'm fine as well" He answered

"Josh and Jessica are already here" he said

"They are?" I asked

"Yes" he said "I there training they arrived yesterday"

"Uhmm….ok the" I said "Bye Chiron"

"Goodbye Trina" he said

I got out of the big house and saw a familiar face a girl with curly black hair and violet eyes. It was Hearty daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. And she's not shallow and conceited most daughters of Aphrodite are actually ok some get a bit shallow but there ok. And Hearty's the senior counselor ever since last year when she turned 14. She's not the oldest in her cabin but she's the oldest one to stay at her cabin she's been there ever since she was 9 and she completed a quest. I ran up to her.

"Hey!" I said she turned around and said

"Trina hey, How are you?"

"I'm good how about you"

"Fantastic" she said

"You just got here?" she asked

"Yeah" I said

she smiled

"Have you seen Jessica or Josh?" I asked

"hmm" she said "I think there in half-blood hill"

"Ok" I said "thanks"

"oh wait" I said "how about big sis?"

"She's not here yet" she said

"uhm ok" I said "thanks again"

"Ok, I have to go to the Apollo cabin" she said "Sheena said she has to show me something"

"Sheena's here?" I asked

"yeah " she said "we both arrived yesterday"

"uhm ok" I said "tell her I said hi"

"Ok bye Trina" she said

"Bye" I said

Then I headed for half-blood hill Hearty was right, Jessica and Josh are here I ran toward them

"Hey Trina" Jessica said

"What took you so long?" Josh asked

"We were here since yesterday" he said

"It's none of your business if I want to go to camp today" I exclaimed he just rolled his eyes and we all laughed. Oh and by the way Josh and Jessica or Jess are the children of Piper and Jason Grace, Piper is the Daughter Aphrodite, Piper is now the goddess of Charm speak and Jason is the son of Jupiter/Zeus he is now the god of the wind gods( so Boreas , Kaikias , Apeliotes , Euros , Notos , Lips , Zephyrus and Skirion obey him) and the lieutenant of Zeus.

"Anyway" said josh "you and me duel tomorrow "

"Sure" I said "your on"

"Anyway" Jessica said "Which color?" as she pulled out two bottles of nailpolish one was sky blue and the other one was baby pink.

"Blue" me and josh said at the same time which caused us to laugh

"wow" Jessica said "best friend much?

that caused us to laugh again then the conch horn sounded in the distance and so we headed for the dining pavilion.


	2. Meeting My Dad

**HEROES OF THE NEW GENERATION: THE RETURN OF THE CYCLOPES**

**CHAPTER 2 – NICK -  
>MEETING MY DAD<strong>

It was 7 in the morning I woke up because my mom was shaking me in bed

"What?" I asked

"Wake up nick" she said

"Why? Its summer no school remember" I said

"Nick the guy that will take you to camp is here" she said

"This early?" I asked

"yes now wake up and have some breakfast before you leave"

"can't he wait until 9?" I asked

"Nick!" my mom shouted

"Ok ok I'm up I'm up" I said

"good" she said

"I'm going to take a shower first" I said

then my mom left my room and I headed for the bathroom. when I was finally ready it was already 7:30 in the morning I went to the dining room and saw my mom and a guy with curly brown hair.

"Hi" he said "you must be nick"

"yeah" I said

"I'm Grover" he said

I smiled

"uhmm ok" I said "nice meeting you"  
>then I sat and ate my breakfast it was already 8 when we were leaving.<p>

"Ok" I said facing Grover and my mom

"what is this camp anyway?" I asked

"it's the camp where your father wanted you to go" she said

"But, I haven't even met my dad" I said

"oh you will" Grover said "soon"

"how soon?" I asked

"very soon" he said

"ok then let's go" I said

we headed for the door I gave my mom a hug then we left. Grover and I were walking in the sidewalk. Grover looks like his in his 20's or 30's or something in between.

"How will we get there?" I asked

"You'll see" he said

we walked for a few minutes then we stopped. There were no people walking. It was just me and Grover.

"Why did we stop" I asked

"You'll see" he said

"ok then" I said

we waited there for a long time then he said

"where is he! He's taking so long!"

"Who?" I asked

"our ride" he said

a few minutes passed then suddenly I saw a shadow above my head. I looked up it was a car, a flying yellow car.

"What in the world-"I said

"that's our ride" Grover said

"what?" I asked

The car landed in front of me a guy was driving it the guy looked a lot like me except for the hair though

"What took you so long" Demanded Grover

"What" he said

"hop in" Grover said

I was still dazed about the flying car. But I decided to follow him when I got inside the car the man in the car said

"Nick you've grown"

"You know me?" I asked

"yup" he said "of course I know you I'm your father"

"What!" I shouted

Then a lyre appeared above my head it was weird very weird

"whoa" I said "what is this, what's happening, who are you people?"

They ignored my question and the car started flying again

"You're my what!" I shouted again

finally Grover answered

"Nick, this is Apollo" Grover said "god of music, sun, archery, medicine, poetry and prophecies"

"god!" I shouted "you mean from Greek Mythology"

"yup "Apollo said "welcome to the cool, dangerous world of Olympus "

"you mean it's actually real?" I asked

"it?"a asked Grover

"I think you mean they" he said

"but if you've my dad" I said

"then I'm a – " I started

"a Demigod" Grover finished for me

"half god, half human" Grover said " also known as Half-Blood or Demigod "

"you have ADHD and dyslexia right? " Grover asked

"yeah" I said

"well those are the signs of being a Demigod" Apollo said

"wow" I said

"you're a demigod too? "I asked Grover

"no" he said "I'm a satyr half goat, half man "

"Uhmm…..ok then "I said puzzled

"So you're taking me to this camp?" I said

"Yup" said Apollo "Camp half-blood"

"Half?" I asked

"Half meaning Half god, Half human" Apollo said

"Oook then" I mumbled

"You'll be safe there" Apollo said

"safe from what?" I asked

"You'll find out" Apollo said

"Fine" I said

As we were in the car the flying care I was observing Apollo my uhmm dad he doesn't look like a guy that has kids he looks like a teenager maybe

17 or 18 or 19. And well he's handsome, like a total girl magnet like he's the guy every girl is dreaming to catch.

"Ok" I said to Grover "is he really my dad? cause he looks like a teenager"

"he just looks like one but he's really thousands of years old"

"Oh gross" I said "my dad is a thousand year old god who looks like a teenager"

"But you got to admit" Apollo said "I'm hot"

"yeah" I mumbled "a total girl magnet"

"and so will you" Grover said

"What" I said stunned

"Hey you look a lot like your dad" Grover said "Just a few differences mainly the hair other than that you're like the exact copy of him, I have a feeling a lot of girls will chase after you at camp"

"Oh great" I said sarcastically "just what I need a mob of girls chasing after me"

they just smiled

"Ok where are we" I asked "what time is it?"

"About" Grover said "lunch time"

"Huh?" I asked

"What " he said " we waited for your dad for like hours,2 hours I think or more"

"ok were here" Apollo said

"Long island, new York" Grover said

We landed at a forest near the entrance of the camp. At the entrance of the camp there's a hill with a pine tree and something glittering hanging on it. I stepped out of the car still staring at the pine tree

"Goodbye Nick" said Apollo

"uhmm Bye" I said

"oh wait" he said " you're going to need this"

he handed me a gold pouch or bag circular about 3 inches in height and 5 inches wide.

"What am I going to do with this?" I asked

"You'll see" he said "unzip it and you'll see"

"ok" I said "thanks"

"come on" Grover said

as we got closer to the entrance I was still keeping my eyes on the tree when we got to the entrance I asked

"what is that thing?" I pointed to the glittering object

"Oh, that's the gold fleece" he said

"gold?" I asked

"yup" he said "real gold "

Then someone said

"Grover!" and he ran towards us

"So" he said "This is the new comer"

"yeah" Grover said

"Hi" the boy said "I'm josh"

"hi" said "Nick"

"he's the son of Apollo" Grover said

"oh….cool" Josh said

"can you show him around?" Grover asked

"Sure" josh said "come on dude were going to be good friends"

"uhmm ok" I said

He lead me to the cabins and pointed to a cabin with a label 7

"That's Apollo's cabin why don't you put your thing's inside before we finish the tour" he said

"Ok" I said

Josh knocked on the door and a girl with black hair and brown eyes and a sort of dark complexion and straight hair opened the door

"Hey Sheena" Josh said

"Hey" Sheena said

"This is your new brother Nick" josh said as he pointed to me

"hi" Sheena said " I'm Sheena, senior counselor for the Apollo cabin Welcome to camp Half-Blood"

I smiled at her

"Come in " She said "I'll show you your bed"

I followed her then she pointed to a bed

"That's yours" she said

"ok thanks" I placed my bags on the bed and looked at josh who was busy talking to a girl with brown hair and violet eyes

"oh" Sheena said "That's Hearty" she pointed to the girl "daughter of Aphrodite senior counselor and also one of my closest friends"

Hearty came towards us

"Hi" she said " My names Hearty daughter of Aphrodite"

"hi" I said "Nick"

"ok" Josh said "me and nick have to go come on dude"

"ok" I said

"Bye" the girls said

"bye girls" me and josh said

"oh and nick you might want to stay away from cabin 10" hearty said

What did she mean by that when we were outside I asked josh what she meant

"Cabin 10 Aphrodite's cabin" he said " you look a lot like Apollo meaning a lot of girls will chose after you mainly cabin 10"

"Great, just what I need" I said

"so you get chased around by cabin 10 or other girls around here?" I asked

"NO, that'll be gross" he said "my mom's a daughter of Aphrodite, Aphrodite girls are like my aunt"

I and josh went to the hill which was called half-blood hill. And the tree was called Thalia's pine tree. Then suddenly a girl who looked a lot like josh came towards us. She has the same blond hair like josh and she looked a lot like him. But her eyes kept changing like a kaleidoscope and she's very beautiful.

"Hey" she said "who's this?"

"This is nick" josh said "son of Apollo"

"Nick this is my twin sister" he said "Jessica"

"hi, you can call me jess" she said

"welcome to camp half-blood"

**LIKE it HATE IT**_**  
><strong>_**TELL ME**

**REVIEW**

**CHINFEV1203...**


	3. Familiar Faces

**HEROES OF THE NEW GENERATION: THE RETURN OF THE CYCLOPES  
>CHAPTER 3- TRINA<br>FAMILIAR FACES**

When I finished my lunch I headed towards my cabin. After a few minutes of reading a book I went outside then I saw a familiar face it was Angelika, daughter of Hecate, a girl with black hair and black eyes .

"Angelika" I said as I approached her

"Hey" she said

"You just arrived" I asked

"Yeah" she said "how are you"

"I'm good" I said "how about you"

"I'm good too" she said "well I better go"

"Bye" I said

"Bye" she said

Then at the door of cabin 3, Poseidon's cabin, i saw a girl about to exit the cabin, she had her back facing me so i decided to sneak up on her.

"Trina" she said "Don't even think about it" She said and turned around to face me

"Darn I can never sneak up on you can I?"

"Nope" she said and i noticed that her Layered, wavy, jet black hair was even longer now.

It was Francyne, Daughter of Poseidon, and Head Counselor of Cabin 3, she's been here ever since she was 7 she's like my big sister, right now she's 14.

"So how are you?" I asked

"Same as always" she said

"When did you get here?" I asked

"I just arrived" she said

"So were you going to look for me?" I asked

"Of course your always the first person i look for every time i go to camp remember?" She said "THE GIRLS said you were in your cabin and i was just about to go there"

I just laughed by the way "_THE GIRLS_" are: Sheena, Hearty, Angelika, Aira, Cristy and Laurie Anne. They all went to a quest 2 summers ago and became really close friends. We talked for a while, I missed her she's like the big sister I never had she was the first one I got close to at camp. "_THE GIRLS_" are like my big sisters too but I'm much closer to her. Then she said she has to do something. So I went to find Josh and Jess. I saw them at Half-Blood hill with a guy that I don't know. A new comer and he looks similar to Apollo must be Apollo's son. I walked towards them and noticed that the guy was like looking at me, wait let me rephrase that more like staring at me. Jess waved at me and I waved back. And since he has still staring at me I got a bit annoyed, by the way he was staring at me. I'm going to ask him am I going to shout at him or not? Maybe no I don't think I want to sound mean.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**__**THE BIG SISTER THAT TRINA NEVER HAD IS FRANCYNE WHILE THE BIG SISTER JESSICA NEVER HAD IS HEARTY AND TRINA AND JESSICA ARE LIKE TWIN SISTERS**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**CHINFEV1203**  
><strong>-PIPER-ARTEMIS-<strong>  
><strong>-FRENCH-NOBLE-<strong>


	4. Fantastic Green Eyes

**HEROES OF THE NEW GENERATION: THE RETURN OF THE CYCLOPES**

_**CHAPTER 4  
>NICK<br>FANTASTIC GREEN EYES**_

I saw a girl approaching us. I looked at her she was beautiful, she looked like a princes with her curly black hair bouncing up and down as she walked. And her eyes were green which I found fantastic because green is my favorite color. Then I found myself completely staring at her. I think she noticed and she looked at me a bit annoyed. I still can't stop starring at her. Jessica was waving at her and she waved back,Josh and Jessica were laughing a little. Then the girl got closer and closer. Then she said annoyed but in a calm voice

"Why are you staring at me?"

I stopped staring at her

"well?" she asked

"uhmmm" was all I can say

"uhmm Trina" Josh said "This is Nick, son of Apollo"

"I see" she looked at me "He looks a lot like Apollo"

"But,you still haven't answered my question" she said nicely but a bit annoyed

"Why were you starring at me?" she asked again

"uhmmm" was all I can say again

Then suddenly a man came or should I say horse from the waist up he was a man from the waist down he was a horse

"So you must be the new son of Apollo" he said

"Yes sir" I said

"Welcome to camp half-blood" he said "I am Chiron the camps director"

"Hi" I said " I'm Nick sir"

"You will find this useful at camp" Chiron said as he handed me an orange magazine

"What is this ?" I asked

"A magazine or directory of camp, you'll learn a lot from it and if you have other questions just ask Josh" Chiron said and he went away, heading for the big house. I opened the magazine at the first page was a map of camp half-blood, then the gods and goddesses, heroes, the wars and wow I saw Josh, Jess and Trina they were immortal.

"Dude, I didn't know you were immortal" I said

"Well, yeah I am the 3 of us are" he said "Well the magazines Apollo's idea"

"After the war with Gaea he said we need to have a documentary of the heroes who fought during the titan war and the giant war" Jessica said

"Just read it" Josh said

"Okay" I said

"Come on Trina let's go to the beach" Jessica said

"Sure" Trina said

When they left Sheena and Hearty came

"Hey Guys" they said

"Where's Jess and Trina?" Sheena asked

"Well, Jess and Trina went to the beach" Josh said "Before Trina erupts"

"Why?" Hearty asked  
>"Well, I think Trina is mad at Nick because Nick was completely staring at her" Josh explained<p>

"OMG!" Hearty squealed

"You like her don't you" Sheena said

"What Sheena how could you say that?" I said

"Oh come on" she said "I may not be a daughter of Aphrodite but I know when someone likes someone especially when that someone is my half-brother"

"No! I do not like her" I said

"Well, we better get going" Sheena said as they walked away then Josh was laughing like crazy

"You like her" he said

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No"

"yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No" he said

"Yes" I said

Then I covered my mouth he was laughing

"I didn't mean that" I said

"Come on, Let's continue the tour" he said

**_Authors note: LIKE it HATE it tell me REVIEW_**

**_PIPER_ARTEMIS_**  
><strong><em>CHINFEV1203<em>**


	5. I Don't Like Him

_**HEROES OF THE NEW GENERATION  
>RETURN OF THE CYCLOPES<strong>_

**CHAPTER 5**  
><strong>TRINA<strong>  
><strong>I DON'T LIKE HIM<strong>

As me and Jess got to the beach she said "I think Nick likes you"

"What" I shouted

"_Hey calm down" she said_

"_How can you say that" I said_

"_I think your forgetting that I'm Aphrodite's granddaughter and I can sense when someone likes someone" she said "And I'm positively sure that he likes you"_

"_Shut up" I said_

_She giggled_

"_And" she continued "I have a feeling that you like him too"_

"_What no!" I shouted "I don't like him! I just met him"_

"_Hmm you are so good in denying" she said _

"_Can we please not talk about that" I said_

"_Fine" she said_

"_But you do think he's cute do you?" she asked_

"_Ok maybe a little" I whispered_

"_I knew it" she squealed_

"_Now, can we please not talk about it" I said_

"_Ok" she said_

"_Tomorrow's capture the flag right?" she asked_

"_Yup, can't wait" I said_

"_Me too" she said "I love capture the flag"_

"_Come on" I said "let's go to the arena and train a bit"_

"_Sure" she said_

_We got to the arena and I saw my big sister well sort of she saw us and went to our direction_

"_Hey Trina, hey Jess" she said_

"_Hey Francyne" me and Jess said_

"_So what's up?" she asked_

"_Trina almost erupted" Jess said_

"_What?" she asked "Why what happened?"_

"_Someone's got a crush on her" Jess said_

"_What? Who? When?" she asked_

"_Urggh" I said and walked away while they chatted_

_You see if Francyne is like the big sister I never had Jessica is the twin sister I never had and Josh is the brother I never had I'm close to "the girls" (Hearty, Sheena, Cristy, Laurie, Aira and Angelika) but I met big sis first and I am a lot like her we are very similar the same with Jess but she's similar to Hearty that's why sometimes Jess calls Hearty big sis. Then the two approached me and we started training and chatting then the conch horn rang._

"_Come on guys" Jess said "I'm starving"_

"_And we won't want that" I said_

_We laughed as we headed for the dining pavilion._

**_LIKE it HATE IT_**

**_REVIEW_**


	6. My Gift

_**HEROES OF THE NEW GENERATION  
>RETURN OF THE CYCLOPES<strong>_

_**CHAPTER 6  
>NICK<br>MY GIFT**_

"_So" I said as me and Josh walked around camp "You're really immortal"_

"_Yup" he said_

"_So you're not 12?" I asked_

"_Of course I'm 12" he said "I'm not that old"_

"_Uhmm ok" I said_

"_I've also known Trina, all my life" he said "Were practically siblings so if you want to know anything just ask me"_

"_What?" I asked confused_

"_You like her don't you?"_

"_No" I said_

"_Lie" he said "You know I'm Aphrodite's grandson so I can sense when someone likes someone"_

"_Ok maybe a little" I confessed_

"_I knew it" he said_

"_But just so you'll know she'll squash you like a bug" he said_

_I gulped_

"_And well you got on her bad side by completely starring at her"_

"_I didn't mean to" I whispered_

"_But she's she's—"I started_

"_Beautiful, looks like a princess and can totally pass for a daughter of Aphrodite" he said_

"_Yeah" I said shocked and confused at the same time_

"_Well she's Athena and Poseidon's granddaughter and like I said she'll squash you like a bug" he said "she can even beat me up"_

_I gulped_

"_Well you'll see tomorrow" he said_

"_Tomorrow?" I asked_

"_Capture the flag day" he said_

_Then a horn sounded in the distance_

"_Come on" he said "Dinner time"_

_When we got to the dining pavilion Josh guided me to the Apollo table. Sheena was there along with other kid's wow! Apollo's been busy_

"_Hey" she said "Guys this is Nick our new brother, Nick this are our siblings"_

_There was about ten kids' there plus Sheena and me makes twelve the oldest maybe 16 or 17 and the youngest was me the other kids were like 13, 14, and 15 then I noticed a girl beside Sheena she looked 10 or 11_

"_Hi Nick" they said_

"_Hi" I said_

"_Sit down Nick" Sheena said_

_Then an elfish girl gave me some food_

"_Who was-"I started_

"_A naiad" Sheena said_

"_Uhm ok"_

"_Hmm" Sheena said_

"_This is Cherry" she said pointing to the youngest girl "She's 11 and Joe 17, Bettina 13, Fred 15, Adrian 15, Kevin 16, Sarah 16, Alex 14, Emma 13, and Bell 12._

_I smiled_

"_So Nick how old are you?" Joe asked he has blond hair and blue eyes_

"_I'm 12" I said_

"_Well Nick if you have any questions about camp or anything don't be afraid to ask us" Joe said_

"_Yeah, were family here" Sheena said_

"_Counselors right, were family literally" Bettina said_

"_Sheena became counselor last summer when our last counselor Jerome left for college since she's been here the most and accomplished a quest" Sarah explained_

_Most of my siblings had blond hair and blue eyes except for Sheena and Adrian who has Black hair and Brown eyes and me Black hair and Blue eyes_

"_So nick what instrument do you play?" Adrian asked_

"_Well….this may sound weird but…" I said_

"_But what?" Sarah asked_

"_I'm more on an expert on Guitar, Drums and Piano but I don't get it but when I try to play an instrument that I haven't learned yet I quite play it well"_

"_Wow!" they said_

"_Cool!"_

"_You got the gift" Bettina said_

"_What gift?" I asked_

"_The gift of music, the capability to play any instrument" Emma said_

"_Well you know" Sheena said "Apollo is the God of the sun, archery, medicine, music and poetry"_

"_But we can't have it all" Fred said "Well some can it's been years since we has a child like that"_

"_Some just have the music, or medicine" Alex said "But we didn't had those for years also"_

"_You're very powerful Nick" Sarah said "And you look a lot like Dad"_

"_Yeah" they all said_

"_Well" Sheena said "I do guitar, piano, violin and a bit on other instruments and singing and of course archery since all of us has that"_

"_And" Joe said "I do guitar, drums and piano some others and singing and archery"_

"_I do guitar, piano, violin and medicine" Bettina said "and archery"_

"_I do piano, medicine and poetry and archery" cherry said_

"_I do guitar, medicine and poetry and archery" said Fred_

"_Guitar, Violin, Drums, sing and others" Adrian said_

"_Guitar, medicine, poetry" Kevin said "and singing I don't think we still have to mention archery since it's obvious that we all have it"_

"_Piano, medicine, poetry and singing" Sarah said_

"_Guitar, drums, singing and others" Alex said_

"_I play the piano, violin and I sing" Emma_

"_I play piano, guitar and sing" Bell said_

"_Well know that introductions are over let's eat" Joe said_

"_Yeah I have to talk to Chiron about Nick's gift" Sheena said_

"_But Nick can you do medicine?" Bettina asked_

"_I don't know" I said "But my Mom's a doctor"_

_She nodded and we all ate._

**LIKE it HATE IT**

**REVIEW**


	7. My Big Mistake

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**TRINA  
>MY BIG MISTAKE<strong>_

After dinner Chiron called me to the Big house "I wonder what he wants" I thought when I got there Sheena was there

"Hey Sheena, Hey Chiron" I greeted

"Take a seat Trina" Chiron ordered

I sat down beside Sheena

"Well Trina tomorrow is capture the flag" Chiron said "and I want you to do something for me"

"What is it?" I asked

"Well Sheena has informed me that Nick has the gift of music he can play any music he wants" he said "And I want to see if he can cure himself by thought in the most important situations and you will help me"

"Ok what will I do" I asked

"Tomorrow at capture the flag harm him wound him but don't kill him" he said "The gift of medicine will appear at the times when he needs it most to heal major injuries that could kill him, but please don't slash him in the gut just make him weak"

"Ok" I said "Make him offense and I'm defense that game will be fun it will be my pleasure"

"Very well then" he said "Sheena make sure that Nick will go to Trina and everyone should see it I'll be there watching"

"Ok Chiron" Sheena said

"Oh and girls, don't tell anyone about our plan" he said

"But Chiron I need to tell some of the senior counselors on our team"

"Very well" he said "Only to senior counselors"

We nodded and left, on our way I told Sheena to assign a son of Apollo to guide Nick to me so that it will be easier then she went to her cabin and I went to the lake. I sat down thinking then suddenly somebody placed covered my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" I instantly recognized the voice it was Josh

"Josh!" I shouted

"How'd you know?" he asked

"Hum maybe because we grew up together and I really really know your voice" I said

He sat next to me

"So what are you doing here?" he asked

"Thinking" I said

"When are you not thinking" he said

"When do you think will have a quest?" I asked

"Don't know" he said "I wish we could have it soon"

"Yeah" I said "I wish we can do things that our parents did"

"Like what?" he asked

"I don't know, Minotaur, Medusa, Atlas, Hydra, so many more" I said

"Atlas?" he asked

"Well maybe not him" I said "I need someone to hold the sky for me when I battle atlas unless…."

"Oh no I am not carrying the sky for you even if you're my best friend" he said

"I was kidding Jeez" I said

"Warn a guy will you" he said

"Shut up or ill push you in the lake" I said

"I'd like to see you try" he said

Then I pushed him he was soaked and wet he put out his hand and said

"Can you at least help me up"

That was my big mistake I took his hand and he pulled me to the lake luckily I won't get wet we stated splashing each other and laughing.

"So why do you want to face a lot of monsters again?" he asked

"Hubris" I said "It' my fatal flaw remember"

"You're not the only one" he said "My fatal flaws Pride too remember but maybe it's not as deadly as yours"

"Oh really?' I asked

"Really" he said

"Yeah right" I said

He splashed me with water

We kept splashing in the lake then we got out of the lake and I dried both of us and went to our cabins.

**LIKE It HATE IT**

**REVIEW**


	8. Just Girls!

**CHAPTER 8**

**JOSH'S P.O.V**

Today is Friday, capture the Flag Day, after dinner I helped Nick with his armor then I helped myself with mine. Then I saw Trina and Jess with their armor's on already.

"Campers!" Chiron called

We all went to Chiron. Beside Chiron were Trina's parents the god and goddess of Demigods.

"Campers, for tonight's capture the flag you will be watched by the god and goddess of demigods" Chiron said "You know the rules the creek is the boundary line, the entire forest is fair game, all magic items are allowed, the flag must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards, prisoners may be disarmed but may not be bound or gagged, no killing or maiming and guards are not allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag. The blue team will take the west wood and the red team will take the east wood, the blue team will be the girls and the red team will be the boys, understood?"

"Yes Chiron" We all said

"And one more thing I will be assigning those who will be in offense and defense, Josh and Trina will be in Defense and Jessica and Nick from Apollo will be offense"

"What!" I shouted

"Any problem Josh?" Chiron asked

"Chiron you never did this before what's going on" I asked

I looked at Trina expecting her to say the same thing but she remained quiet

"You will respect my decision Josh" he said "you can pick whoever you will take with you, Campers! Arm yourselves and proceed to your positions"

I guess I can't do anything about it

"Ok I'm confused what was that?" Nick asked

"I'll explain later why don't you go with Alex while I talk to Trina" I said

"Sure" he said

I run to Trina

"Trina" I called

She turned around and said

"You want me to talk to Chiron and ask him what's going on"

"Yeah" I said "It's just weird that he's assigning our positions"

"Josh, just respect his decisions there's a reason why Chiron's doing this"

"You know something I don't" I said "don't you?"

"Josh" she said "Just follow what Chiron said"

"Fine" I said

I went to my team in the east woods and positioned the flag in place

"I wonder what Trina's got in store for us this time?" Alian from Hermes asked

"I don't know" I said "What I do know is something is up Chiron doesn't really assign who's going in defense and offense, let's just be prepared"

"What is Chiron up to?" Sam from Ares asked

"Like I said I really don't know, but I think Trina does" I said

"You guys are Best Friends" Mark from Athena said "You guys know each other like the back of your heads and if you don't know what she knows then something really is up"

"But Trina does know almost everything" Andrew from Hephaestus said

"How about we just stop thinking about that and just make the plan" Alex said

"I hope we win this time" Andrew said

"What are you guys so worried about of course will win there Just Girls" A boy about my age who was beside Sam said

"Just Girls!" we all shouted

"Who is this?" I asked Sam

"This is Patrick, he got claimed by Ares the day before you got here" Sam said

"Oh that explains it" I said "Well Patrick you should never and the I mean never underestimate Trina and also the other girls around camp, they are not just girls. There really really powerful girls and they can beat us especially because they have two immortals on their team"

"So Josh how about the rest of the Apollo cabin go with Nick to get the flag" Adrian suggested

"Sure sounds like a good idea" I said

"Ok here's the Plan"

I told them the Plan and went to our positions. The conch horn sounded signaling the start of the Game

I stood in my position with Sam from the Ares cabin, we stood there in silence for a few minutes until Jessica and a few from the girls team ran to our direction they were being chased by some boys from our team. I waited for Jessica to get closer, I charged and my sword met hers we went like that for a few minutes. I was careful because I didn't want to hurt my sister. I took the risk of looking around, I saw that some of the boys were also sword fighting with some of the girls, but the girls weren't just girls they were Aphrodite girls and some were Charm speakers and they were charm speaking the boys to follow them, but what caught my eyes more was the flag, somehow Hearty charm speaked Sam and she already has the flag in her hands. I was still sword fighting with Jessica but I lost my focus by looking around and she slashed and gave me a cut on the shoulder, her eyes told me that she was shocked and that it was an accident, she lost her focus and I took the opportunity to do the disarming maneuver. I did it but when her sword was about to drop to the ground she got back to reality and kicked me in the gut, run off and took the flag from hearty. She kicked hard so I stumbled back, she shouted "Sorry Josh" and continued running. I runto catch up with her and attemted to get the flag, I ran infront of her and pointed my sword at her chin, she stopped and _clang _my sword met hers. She tried to kick me again but I stopped her foot with my hand. But the flag was gone, it was already with Laurie Anne from Athena's cabin. I left Jassica and ran to try to get the flag. She ran and crossed the creek and I knew that we lost but Chiron hasn't blown the horn to signal the end of the game. Laurie Anne kept running towards Zeus fist and I wasn't ready on what I saw, saying that I was shocked was an understatement I was more that shocked.

**LIKE IT, HATE IT**

**TELL ME**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**CHINFEV1203…**


	9. This is all Wrong

Chapter 9

JESSICA'S P.O.V

Chiron never assigned on who will go defense and who will go offense before. What is he up to? I saw Josh catch up with Trina, knowing him he'll ask Trina on what's going on and why she didn't protest. But why didn't Trina protest or question Chiron about it, Something's fishy here.

"Ok before we start planning" Trina said "I would like to talk to a few people"

"Who" I asked

"Those few people includes you, Sheena, Laurie Anne, Francyne, Hearty, Aira, Angelika and Cristy Mae"

"So what do you want to talk about?" Hearty Asked

"Today's capture the flag is not our regular capture the flag, Chiron is testing someone"

"Who?" Asked Aira from the Iris cabin

"Nick" Trina answered

"Nick?" I asked "Explanation please"

"Nick has the gift of Music and Chiron wants to know if he has the gift of medicine too" Sheena said "it's very rare for a child of Apollo to have those gifts; it's been over a century almost two centuries since we had a kid like him"

"So Chiron has asked me to do it" Trina said

"Do what?" I asked

"To maim him, hurt him, do whatever it takes to get him to a life and death situation"

"So you asked Chiron to Make Nick offense cause knowing Josh he'll place all the new campers where it's safer and send the best campers to get the flag?"  
>"Exactly" Trina said<p>

"So we won't try to win?" Cristy Mae from the Demeter cabin asked

"No, I'll do Chiron's plan and will still win"

"So what's the plan captain?" Laurie Anne asked

"Before the plan, you have to be back at Zeus fist as soon as possible, especially the Apollo kids"

"Why?" Angelika asked

"So we can witness Nick's gifts?" Francyne guessed

"Exactly" Trina said.

Trina told us more about the plan.

"And no one else can know about this" she said when she finished explaining

We all nodded

"Ok so let's get back to the girls to tell them the plan" I said

So we all went back to the girls

"Ok girls heres the plan" Trina said

And told us the plan

"Understand?" she asked after telling us the plan.

We all nodded

"Ok, I'll go set the flag at Zeus fists" Trina said and I followed her

"So does Josh know?" I asked

"Nope" She said

"You know he's going to get mad at us for not telling him right?"

"I know" she laughed

You see we never hide anything from Josh we know each other like the back of our heads.

"I think we're going to face he's wrath later" She said while laughing

"We better have armor's on when that happens" I said laughing as well

"I just remembered something" Trina said

"What is it?" I asked

"I can't put the flag"

"Exactly why I followed" I said "Give me the flag"

She gave me the flag and I commanded the winds to take me to the top of Zeus fist. You see Trina may be brave and all but she's afraid of heights, but when she's with a Pegasus she's a bit calm because of the Poseidon made horse thing but even if she's with a Pegasus she just closes her eyes and when she comes back to the ground she's as white as Snow white.

I came down just in time, the conch horn rang and we all went to our positions. I ran with my group to the east woods. We ran for some time avoiding or fighting the other team until we got to the place where the flag is. I saw Josh and Sam from the Ares cabin guarding the flag. He waited for me to get close then charged my sword met his. It was like that for a few minutes and being the good brother that he is, he was extremely careful not to hurt me. But he took the risk of looking around, we were still sword fighting but by looking around he lost his focus a bit. I took that as a chance to try to disarm him but I made a mistake, because he moved his sword so instead of our swords clashing or me disarming him. I accidentally gave him a good cut on the shoulder. I was so shocked, so I kind of lost my focus, he tried to disarm me but I regained my focus just in time, when my sword was about to drop to the ground. I kicked him in the gut and ran off and took the flag from Hearty.

Wow I kicked him pretty hard, because he stumbled back a bit. I shouted an apology and continued running, he ran up to catch up with me; he ran in front of me and pointed his sword at my chin. I stopped and clang my sword met his. I tried to kick him again but he stopped my foot with his hand. And he seemed to realize for the first time that the flag was already gone. Laurie Anne was already running with the flag. My brother instantly abandoned me and ran to get the flag. Oh how nice he abandoned me anyway Laurie Anne crossed the creek and we won, but as planned Chiron hasn't blown the horn to signal the end of the game. Laurie Anne kept running towards Zeus fist and Josh and I along with the rest followed and the scene there was shocking very shocking if you didn't know the plan but even if you did you'll still be shocked. Trina gave Nick pretty good cuts. I looked around and saw that everyone had shocked faces and I think I know what they're thinking "_Trina's breaking the rules of no maiming?" or "Trina rarely breaks the rules", "What's going on", "that poor boy" or maybe even "That boy is cute why is Trina torturing him" _ Well Trina will rarely break the rules but she can be pretty unpredictable and besides she's really stubborn but she wouldn't maim like that during capture the flag. Nick was pretty much still standing so it's still ok. But he had cuts all over, Trina wasn't paying any attention to the crowd and Nick was trying his best to fight back but failed. Hmmm this kid has guts.

Josh was about to run to Trina but I stopped him by grabbing both of his shoulders, even the one that I've accidentally cut so he winced in pain.

"Jessica what are you doing?" he asked

"Trust me don't interfere" I said

"But this is all wrong" Josh said

"Just trust me I'll explain later"

"Trina would never do what's going on?"

"Just don't interfere"

Then Trina gave Nick a good Kick on the back and he collapsed face first on the ground.


	10. A Crazy Girl Kicks My Butt

**CHAPTER 10**

**NICK'S P.O.V**

Like Josh has planned I just followed my um… well siblings. Technically I'm supposed to be the one leading them, but how can I lead them I don't even know what to do. Alex handed me a sword while my other um….. Brothers, I still can't get use to that had bows and arrows, Josh asked Alex why he was giving me a sword when it'll be better if I had a bow and arrow, he just smiled and told Josh to trust him. Josh looked like he wanted to argue but a horn sound in the distance and the game started. My brothers and I ran toward the creek, towards the west woods. Surprisingly we didn't encounter the other team. We got to the place where the flag was, it was on tip of a big pile of rocks which according to Alex was Zeus' fist. But if you ask me if you look at it the wrong way it did not look like a fist. By the rocks stood Trina with my sister Sheena, they didn't move, they just stood there looking at me. Sheena mouthed the words _I'm sorry. _I looked at my brothers but they suddenly disappeared, I looked back at Zeus' fist and Sheena was gone. It was just Trina and I, Ok what happens now? I looked at Trina who was now calmly walking towards me, her sword in hand, leaving the flag unguarded. If u remember correctly we should get the flag and get it across the creek, but how am I supposed to get it if it's way up there? Don't get me wrong, I don't have problems with height's but I'm pretty sure Trina will try to stop me. She was only a few feet from me now.

"Let's see how good you are son of Apollo" she said

"What?" I asked

Then she did something unexpected, she slashed her sword and gave me a good cut on the cheek. I thought Chiron said no maiming.

"Chiron said no maiming" I said

"I'd love to explain but I can't do it right now" she said and gave me another cut, this time on the shoulder and kicked me in the gut. Ok this girl is crazy. I stumbled back and almost fell to the ground but I regained my balance.

"Use your sword and defend yourself" she said and charged I raised my sword and _clang _both our swords formed an X. That as a close one, but she did some cools sword technique and disarmed me, my sword fell to the ground, she kicked me in the gut again, this time I fell to the ground.

"Well?" she asked "What are you going to do now?"

What am I going to do? I am going to the Police. Seriously this girl is crazy. What did I ever do to her?

"Stand up and pick up your sword idiot" and now she calls me an idiot, but something told me that I should pick up my word and fight, so I stood up and picked up my sword.

"Good you listen" she said

"And apparently you don't" I said

"What did you say?"

"Well since you're not following the rules" I started but didn't get to continue since she gave me another cut on the shoulder and a cut on the knee.

"What did I ever do to you?"

""Nothing" She answered "I'm simply following orders"

"Orders of who?" I asked

"You'll see" she said and gave me a cut in my other shoulder.

I saw silhouettes of people whom I recognized as my siblings, good some help. But they just stood there, looking at me with concern, but they did nothing, then there were more people coming by, this time I already have cuts all over and got kicked in the gut which caused me to fall again, I forced myself to stand up and fight. A girl with honey blonde hair and grey eyes appeared holding our flag with Josh, Jessica and some other people trailing behind here. I was still trying my best to defend myself but failed miserably. Trina went behind me and gave me a really hard kick on the back that caused me to fall down face first. And this time I couldn't stand up. I felt paralyzed; I stayed like that for some time. But suddenly I felt a tugging sensation on my gut, I felt less paralyzed and I felt myself glowing, ok maybe I'm hallucinating, I felt ready to stand up but I couldn't. Then I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I felt cured, I raised my head and saw the same scene before I blacked out, I was still laying face first on the ground by Zeus' fist. I saw a hand in front of me, offering me to take it. I looked up to see Trina offering her hand, gesturing for me to take it. After all the kicking and slashing I don't think I should trust this crazy girl anymore, but I took her hand anyway.

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review!**

**Chinfev1203**


End file.
